


Tony's Poem

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: The Cline Family Saga [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Cline writes a poem about his father, Sheriff Cline for English class. Please read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Poem

My Father by Tony Cline

There was a man

Who lived alone

When all sudden

Married the woman

He loved

He asked the woman

"Would you marry me?"

She said, "I do."

After she said, "I do,"

They held their wedding

Some years later

They had a son

And called him Tony

A year later they had a daughter

And called her Sara

At age four

Tony was a witness

To a murder

He would never forget.

And at age sixteen

Tony finally gives in

To his father

About

Being a star witness

In a murder

About

A

Deputy sheriff's

Whose

Life

Was shortened

And who

Left

Behind a

Daughter.

And

Twelve years later

The deputy sheriff's

Murder

Was finally solved

Thanks to

The sheriff's son

Tony Cline.


End file.
